(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watch with a function of a mobile payment instrument, which is normally used as a wristwatch and is used as a card payment instrument for a payment, and a payment method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, for a payment for a product or service, a personal identification number PIN (password) is inputted into smart equipment or a fixed PIN input equipment of a seller.
However, if a PIN is inputted into a terminal of a seller, there is a danger that the PIN is exposed to a seller or the like other than a person inputting the PIN. Moreover, a display unit of a card reader of a seller is only used for displaying a result of approval for a payment.
Moreover, in a wristwatch disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No 20-0386433, a title of which is “MOUNTING STRUCTURE OF ACTUATOR OF ELECTRONIC PAYMENT IN A WRISTWATCH”, a driving unit for an electronic payment is equipped, but the wristwatch only performs a function of a transportation card, and thus, the wristwatch cannot read a card and cannot receive a PIN to directly communicate.